


Eternal Acquisition

by Luna_Flare



Category: Fallout - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Flare/pseuds/Luna_Flare
Summary: The Minutemen attack, destroying all in their wake. They are destructive, power hungry, fixed on acquisition and  growth.Follow the story of a pawn in the game as the Minutemen build and regrow, fall and shift. Changing the commonwealth, and in turn changing themselves.





	Eternal Acquisition

Dylan was roused from her bed by the sound of shouts. She pulled the covers from over her head and listened intently to the shouts surrounding her. Someone was attacking her, attacking them, and it didn’t seem like raiders, for one, they had been organised enough to get on the ship. 

Dylan heard the sound of gunshots, the sounds of screams, people were getting injured and possibly killed. She was scared, terrified, she didn’t know how to fight. 

“Bǎobǎo!” Ying burst through the door, her face distressed, “We need to go.” 

Dylan frowned and took Ying’s hand, “Okay. What’s?”

“Nothing good.” She took Dylan's hand and dragged her off down the boats corridors, “Organised soldiers they call themselves ‘Minutemen” The english word sounded awkward from her mouth. “They’ve got people hostage. We need to go.” they weaved through the lower decks of the ship, heading through the damaged decks to get to the exit. 

Something came up behind them and hit them both on the back of the head. The last thing that Dylan and Ying saw was the sneering face of a man in outdated military gear.

And then they knew nothing.


End file.
